Falling in love with a douche
by momochan1995
Summary: Kairi works underneath vantias...also that he's her boss, both do not get on good terms all the time making them act like an old couple...could they be a couple? hint of sokai.


"Arghhhh I hate my job…" kairi said gritting her teeth in frustration sitting in the lounge sipping her coffee. "Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad kai" namine said with a reassuring smile kairi looked at her with disbelief "at least you didn't get trampled on by costumers and get hit by a bag in the face" kairi said pointing to the red mark on the side of her face. "It could've been worse?" namine said with a gentle smile in her soft voice making kairi sigh in defeat "yah your right it could-" but before she could finish the door slammed open with vantias walking around with his cocky grin and sunglasses making kairi think in her head. _"Who the hell wears sunglasses inside?" _kairi thought until she felt a presence in front of her "Hello red head get me some coffee now" vantias said snapping his fingers making kairi look up at him with a are you kidding me look. "I'm not you're servant" kairi said sipping her drink glaring at vantias.

Xx

"I can't believe that guy!" kairi yelled in the coffee shop causing everyone to look at her but she didn't seem to notice when she was ranting on about vantias. "Umm…kai?" namine asked in a quiet voice shaking in fear at kairi's outrage holding her cup tightly "what?" kairi said with a pissed off tone snapping at namine then feeling guilty apologizing. "Well…your making all the customers stare at us…" namine said pointing to everyone in the store who was staring at kairi like she had just come back from wacky town kairi slammed her coffee cup down "I don't care there just…douches" kairi said trying to think of the best answer.

"I wish I could punch that guy in the face" kairi said sighing slinging her bag on the chair near her counter top rummaging through her cabinets for food slamming in frustration. "I guess its take-out tonight" kairi said picking up the phone to dial when she saw a message she pressed on it to play "hey its sora…just wanted to say hi, I'm coming tomorrow to see ya bye kai!" the message beeped after playing leaving an awkward silence before kairi grabbed her hair with her hands. "Crap! I forgot I have to pick him up tomorrow! Erghhhh dammit" kairi said before calling namine "hey namine? Can you fill me in tomorrow I need to pick up my friend sora" kairi said on the phone laughing nervously "sure kairi! Anytime!" namine said happily leaving kairi sighing in relief "thanks" kairi said before putting down the phone.

"Where is my red head?" vantias yelled walking through the store looking for her stopping in front of namine "Blondie where's red head?" Vantias said making namine flinch in fear by the tone of his voice. "Ummm…she called in to go pick up her friend at the air port" namine said covering half of her face with a stack of papers. "Well excusme…BUT SHE DIDN'T INFORM ME!" yelled vantias throwing his hands in the air causing namine to drop the papers seeing vantias stomp off out of the store pissed. "He such an ass" riku said walking by namine picking up the rest of the papers on the floor he was dressed in a suit making him look lavish **(my friend wanted me to put that word instead of stylish XD). **"Oh riku! Ummm he's just…angry?" namine said with a tiny voice shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey kairi!" sora yelled excitedly waving his arms in the air smiling at kairi running towards her hugging her "still act like a kid huh?" kairi chuckled making him pout "Aww c'mon kai! At least I'm taller then you unlike last time" sora said sticking his tongue out making kairi scrunch up her face. "Well come on I wanna meat you're friend vantias that you've been talking about so much! Is he nice?" sora asked smiling making kairi twitch "err…y-yah he is!" kairi said smiling while twitching. "Aww man I can't wait to meet him!" sora said hugging kairi's shoulder making kairi frown but he didn't seem to notice "yah you'll loooove his attitude" kairi said sarcastically.

**So yet another story that I'll be doing this is vantias and kairi and I'll make more chapters please R.R! **

**Bye! **


End file.
